


Alfred

by residentdelinquent



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a headcanon that I had to make angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/post/131038695498/headcanon) on my [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)

Alfred Pennyworth had learned a long time ago that an immortal being shouldn’t get attached.

It was the first rule of any of his kind had. (You would think they’d get attached to each other but immortal beings tend to get on each other’s nerves after the first century or so.)

When Alfred broke that rule, it was with the worst possible people. He found himself being attached to the Waynes.

When Alfred first met them, he had gotten bored with he had been doing and decided to try something new.

He had interviewed for a position in their household and become their loyal butler.

Alfred found himself happier than he had ever been but it didn’t last for long.

Thomas and Martha was killed and Alfred was left with a young boy filled with anger who grew into a man needing to provide the justice he never got.

As Bruce was growing up, Alfred could see the casual disregard Bruce held for his own life. It pained Alfred because it reminded him just how mortal Bruce was and that the immortality that protected Alfred, didn’t protect Bruce.

When Bruce disappeared, Alfred considered officially resigning and moving on to something new but then he came back, ready to fight. Night after night, Alfred would see his son come home with injuries upon injuries. After a while, he wished he could give his immortality to Bruce who needed it so much more.

Alfred was certain that Bruce’s death would break his heart, but at least it would only be one death. Then came Dick Grayson.

Dick was a breath of fresh air, bringing back life to the manor. Alfred enjoyed himself more than he ever had. He had been furious when Bruce had taken Dick with him to fight, but Alfred quickly realized that Dick would be out there with or without Bruce. At least Bruce would do his best to keep him alive.

Unfortunately, Bruce learned how to feel from an immortal who had long learned not to deal with emotions. This caused Dick to leave, taking on a new mantle away from Alfred’s watchful eyes.

While Dick flourished away from Gotham, Bruce was taking more risks without a partner to watch over. Taking Jason in caused Alfred much relief. He still disliked that Bruce’s crusades were involving children but at least they were better trained than the child soldiers of the past.

Alfred had his first true experience with death of a loved one, when Jason died. The devastation was monumental for Alfred but there was nothing he could do. He knew that this was just a glimpse of the pain he would feel when the rest of his family died.

When Barbara Gordon was paralyzed, Alfred hadn’t even realized how much she meant to him. She had snuck into her heart during her time as Bruce’s partner and Dick’s friend. It horrified Alfred when his thoughts continued to remind him that at least she wasn’t dead. He didn’t need another dead family member.

After Jason, Alfred hoped Bruce would either give up Batman or at least ask Dick to help. Once again the immortal saw it being a young boy who saved Bruce from himself. Tim Drake came into their lives ready to keep the legacy of Robin alive.

After Tim came Cassandra Cain. A girl who only knew the language of fighting. A language that Alfred himself once used to speak. She came in and carved her own place in everyone’s life. Alfred had a strong feeling that the only way she would die, would be fighting. She was born fighting and would die the same way.

And then Jason came back and Alfred realized that there was a way to keep his family immortal. In the end, Alfred decided against it because who was he to disturb his family’s peace for once in their lives.

Stephanie Brown flitted in and out of their lives and Alfred enjoyed her light. She was never afraid and that endeared her to Alfred. The brightness that surrounded her was what was needed sometimes and she was never unwilling to provide it.

Damian was the definition of rough around the edges when he first came. His natural tendency to talk down to people was a problem but even he found his way into Alfred’s heart as he matured.

Alfred dreaded the day when any of them would leave him. More than ever, he wished he wasn’t immortal. His family would leave him behind.

Bruce, the son he never intended to have, whose quest for justice never ended. Forever disregarding his limitations as a human.

Dick, the child that reminded both Alfred and Bruce, what it means to laugh. Who taught Bruce that he could still have a family.

Barbara, the girl with the warrior spirit, who never stopped fighting. Always willing to sit down and talk to an old man.

Jason, who always did what he thought was right, no matter what others said. Brought back from death changed yet, in a way, the same young boy who came into their lives.

Tim, the boy who lived for others, doing everything he could to help other. Forever changed by Gotham’s crusade, yet as happy as he could manage.

Cassandra, the fighter who never stopped, raised to kill and choosing not to. Learning that she is more than just a fighting machine, that she is human and loved for it.

Stephanie, the sunshine child who made the right choice, never taking the easy way out. Smiling at all those around her, with an innate kindness.

Damian, the spoiled one, who grew into so much more. Truly a child of the family acting aloof and condescending at times but having a moral compass to match with the rest.

This was the family Alfred didn’t want to lose, but losing them was inevitable.

A whisper from Alfred’s long forgotten past came to him.

“Enjoy what time you have, for who knows what storms tomorrow will bring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me either here or on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
